


To Remembering

by FadingThroughNebulae



Series: In Celebration of SoKai Week [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Childhood Friends, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, First Meetings, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Sad with a Happy Ending, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingThroughNebulae/pseuds/FadingThroughNebulae
Summary: Kairi's struggling to adjust to her new home. Sora tries to cheer her up.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: In Celebration of SoKai Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817530
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	To Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SoKai Week Day Two, "First Meetings." Credit for the prompt goes to @sokaiweek on Twitter. Thank you for reading!

The island felt a lot smaller today than when Kairi first washed up upon its shore a week ago. Broken seashells decorated the edge of the water in specks of pink and white. She stared at them from her spot on the sand with her knees tucked to her chest. Her memories remained fuzzy, no longer appearing in short bursts like they did days before. Waves crashed in the distance, and she watched them fold in on themselves before gliding onto the sand with traces of foam. Her face fell and she buried it in her arms. Her grandma's face softly emerged from the haze in her head. Kairi started to cry, tears rolling off her arms and into the sand. Why couldn't she remember where she came from? 

Sand flew into her face as two young boys darted past. Sputtering, she jerked her head up and tried to wipe away the scratchy grit. It stuck to her cheeks, and the more she rubbed, the more it felt like it was cutting up her skin. "Hey!" She glared at the two boys, wincing with one eye closed as the tears welled up further.

Sora halted, looking back at her with an opened mouth expression. Riku stood behind him, then slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ah! What?" He put a hand to his skull, sucking in air between his teeth. 

Riku gestured with his chin. "Go apologize."

"Wha-?" Sora gawked at him. "You did that too!"

Riku folded his arms across his chest. Sora fell silent and glanced back at Kairi. She sniffled, still trying to clean her face. When Sora still hesitated, Riku shoved his shoulder. 

"Hurry up."

Sora took a few steps forward, then a worried frown slowly crossed his face. He hung back.

Riku rolled his eyes and brushed him aside. "I'm going to see if Mom is finished with those smoothies."

He sauntered down the beach, stopping in front of Kairi. She glanced at him, rubbing one of her eyes. Riku stared down at her.

"You want one too?" he said. 

Kairi blinked before nodding eagerly. He gave her a faint, closed-mouth smile before breaking into a run towards the bridge. He rounded the base of the crag just as Sora wandered to her side. Kairi refused to look at him, dusting the sand off her shirt.

"Sorry for kicking sand in your face," Sora said, his thumbs circling each other. He then held a hand out and offered to help her stand. "You okay?"

She didn't say anything as she pushed his hand away. He stood there, his eyes roaming around the island. He sat down next to her. Kairi looked to the palm trees upon the miniature island and watched as they swayed in the delicate breeze.

After a moment, Sora naively asked, "Why were you crying?"

Kairi let out a shaky breath and looked out to the gray sky. The clouds hung low with a storm on the horizon. "I miss my grandma," she said.

A strong gust of wind rushed in from the sea, stirring their hair. Kairi's clung to her drying face. She pulled it aside and tucked it behind her ears. 

"Oh." Sora tapped his feet together, his hands sinking into the sand as he reclined back. "What was she like?"

Kairi sighed. "She was one of the nicest people you'd ever meet, and she told great stories. About the worlds and the light."

Sora nodded, slightly understanding. A steady silence then lifted between them, broken only by the cries of several gulls that flew overhead.

Sora picked up a stick and started tracing lines in the sand as he absent-mindedly changed the subject. "You know, Riku's mom makes the best smoothies. Mango and pineapple and strawberry." He stopped drawing. "You have a favorite fruit?"

Kairi slowly shook her head. "No. Do you?" She met his eyes.

"Me?" Sora thought for a moment. "I suppose blueberries are my favorite." He grinned at her, causing her to return a small smile. 

Sora resumed his doodle-work, and Kairi watched as the stick entrenched deep circles.

"It's okay if you don't remember things," he said, drawing a cloud now. "Riku and I forget all the time." He smiled at her again with his eyes closed. "We can help each other with our memories."

Kairi laughed at that, and Sora joined in. He continued running the stick through the sand, and she got to her feet, wandering down to the waves.

Riku soon returned with three purple glasses of blended fruit. He stopped in his tracks as he found several parts of the beach covered in little sketches. Kairi and Sora waved to him from the far side of the island before running through the waves. They met him halfway, and Kairi noticed him struggling to fight back a smile with a shake of his head.

They found a spot to sit among outlines of fish, carefully avoiding the sets of seashells she had arranged into stars. Kairi took a slow sip of her smoothie, with Sora by her side. He badgered Riku about something, a thin line of his drink resting upon his upper lip. The storm continued to approach. Kairi gazed out over the endless sea, and her face stretched in awe. A break formed in between the clouds, with thin rays of sunlight slipping through the curtain of gray.

Sora nudged her shoulder, and she met his smiling face. He lifted his glass to the sea with a shout. "Here's to remembering!"


End file.
